Love me like you mean it
by pixyfairy120
Summary: potions accidents, someone gets turned into a girl, please read and review


Love Me Like you mean it! Part 1  
  
PIXYfairy120  
  
Ron sat alone at a table in the library. He usually wouldn't spend a Thursday afternoon in the library studying, but Hermione had threatened him that if he didn't get good grades then she would hex him. He decided to humor her.  
  
He was currently working on an essay for DADA. This year their teacher was a man by the name of Edward Glazier and he was a right pain in the arse. They were given at least two essays a week. Ron was really struggling with DADA this year.  
  
"Hey Ron," it was Harry his best friend. "What are you working on now?"  
  
"Oh hey Harry, I'm working on this stupid essay for DADA."  
  
"I finished mine yesterday. Do you want me to help you?"  
  
"Oh no that's all right. I should be done in about ten minutes. You can go back to the common room. I'll be up soon."  
  
"Are you sure?" said Harry giving Ron a queer look.  
  
"Yeah, no point on both of us wasting our afternoon in the library."  
  
"Okay I'll se you later then?" Ron nodded and Harry left.  
  
Ron wrote 'And that is how vampire's can be avoided.' Then he walked up to the common room. He saw Hermione and Harry sitting there talking.  
  
"Happy Hermione? I finished the stupid essay."  
  
She smiled. "Very," she walked out.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked Harry who just shrugged.  
  
"Hey Ron did you finish the parchment for potions?"  
  
"Not yet why?"  
  
"Well we have potions first thing in the morning and its due tomorrow so you might want to finish it."  
  
"Have you finished yours yet?" Harry nodded. "Okay I guess I'll go work on it."  
  
"I can help you if you want."  
  
"No that's okay, like I said before no point in both of us wasting our time."  
  
"It wouldn't be wasting my time. I WANT to help you."  
  
Ron gave him a funny look. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah come sit down and I'll help you."  
  
They worked on the essay; it only took about an hour.  
  
"We missed dinner," said Ron.  
  
"That's all right," said Harry.  
  
They continued talking about other things. They talked about classes, and quidditch. They must have fallen asleep because the next thing Ron knew he woke up with Harry's arms wrapped around him. Ron decided he had never been in a stranger predicament. He couldn't say he didn't like it but it was odd. Ron woke Harry up and saw a blush spread across Harry's face.  
  
"Sorry about that Ron."  
  
"It's all right Harry. We need to be going breakfast ends soon and we missed dinner last night so I'm hungry." Harry nodded. They got their school supplies and headed for breakfast. They ate quickly without a word, then headed towards the dungeons for potions.  
  
***Potions***  
  
"Everyone get your supplies, today we are having a surprise practical lesson. You will be making the coleuses potion. One person from each pair that I will ASSIGN will test the potion so I don't want to see any of you screwing around. You should just feel a cleansing feeling." Harry, and Hermione were partnered and Ron with Seamus.  
  
Everything with Ron and Seamus' potion was going perfectly until Seamus added four unicorn hairs. "Seamus you were only supposed to add two."  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Okay time to test your potion. Weasley, Finnegan, which one of you will be testing the potion?"  
  
"Ron," said Seamus before Ron could say anything.  
  
"Alright Weasley hurry up we don't have all year." Ron gulped and then poured the disgusting mixture into his mouth. He felt an odd tingling feeling and heard a collective gasp from the class. "Potter, bring him to the hospital wing."  
  
"Right away sir, come on Ron," he said pulling Ron out of the potions classroom.  
  
"Harry?" Ron noticed his voice sounded different.  
  
"Yes Ron?" said Harry with a grin on his face.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Here I'll show you." He brought Ron to a wall that had a mirror on it. Ron looked into the mirror and couldn't believe what he saw. The person who looked back at him looked almost exactly like his younger sister.  
  
"Is that me?" Harry had an odd grin on his face.  
  
"Yes it is," he said almost in a whisper. "Come on I've got to get you to the hospital wing." As they entered the hospital wing they saw Madame pomphrey standing there.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Well this is A Miss Weasley but not the one you think. It's Ron, he had an accident in potions," Madame Pomphrey nodded.  
  
"Well take a bed I'll need to run some tests. Mr. Potter you should return to class."  
  
"I'd like to stay. I mean if it's okay with you." Madame Pomphrey thought for a moment.  
  
"Alright but you'd better not get in the way of my work."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." He turned and smiled at Ron who smiled back.  
  
*He has a nice smile.* thought Ron.*Did I really just think that?* Ron was really confused. "Ow" said Ron.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to take some blood. It's the only way to do this test properly."  
  
"Um alright," Ron rubbed 'her' arm. "How long will it be before you have the results back?"  
  
"I'll have them by tonight. Come down after dinner." Ron nodded. "Its lunch time right now you can go."  
  
"Okay, goodbye Madame Pomphrey." Ron and Harry walked to the great hall for lunch.  
  
"Hey Ron, we have a free period after this do you want to play some quidditch?"  
  
"Sure, sounds great. Let's go get our brooms." They walked up to the sixth year Gryffindor boy's dorm room.  
  
"How long do you think it will take the potion to wear off?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess we'll find out tonight when you talk to Pomphrey." Ron half smiled.  
  
"I guess so. This is really strange. Not only have I changed physically but I think differently also."  
  
"How so?" asked a confused Harry.  
  
"Well I think I'm starting to think like, a girl." The last part was said in a whisper. Harry laughed.  
  
"Of coarse you are thinking like a girl now. I mean you ARE one."  
  
"It's kind of weird. I don't think I'll ever get used to this body. I feel all out of proportion."  
  
"I think you look rather nice as a girl." Harry blushed which caused Ron to blush. *Did I say that out loud?* thought Harry. They finally got to the quidditch pitch. When they got there they say Seamus and dean there.  
  
"Your not going to attack him are you?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, are you?"  
  
"No," Harry said. "But I might thank him." He said to himself quiet enough for Ron not to hear him.  
  
"Ron I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it Seamus. It's all right."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, so are we going to play some quidditch or what?" The four of them played a game of two on two quidditch. There was a chaser and keeper for each team. They timed the game for forty-five minutes because there was no seeker. Harry and Ron slaughtered them.  
  
Harry and Ron went up to the library to do all of their homework they needed to do. Harry has been trying a lot lately to break Ron's habit of procrastinating. So far it has been working pretty well. Ron had mostly been doing him homework the day it was assigned or the day after.  
  
"Ron, do you want to play some wizards chess?"  
  
"Sure," so they headed up to the common room where they were greeted with a very angry Hermione.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Ron and Harry got guilty looks on their faces.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione."  
  
"Do you two have any idea how worried I've been?"  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were my mum now. Last time I checked I already had one," said Ron in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well someone in this group has to be the responsible one and it sure isn't going to be either of you."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."  
  
"Ron Weasley actually apologizing for something, is this some kind of trick?"  
  
"No, I think it's just a side effect from being turned into a girl."  
  
"About that, how long is that going to last?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I have to go talk to Madame Pomphrey after dinner tonight."  
  
"Well dinner is in an hour so you won't have to wait too long."  
  
"Harry's going to go with me. Right Harry?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah of coarse," Hermione looked at them funny.  
  
"Are you two going out?"  
  
"No," they both said in unison. "RIGHT, Ron would you like some clothes that actually fit?"  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
"I'll let you borrow some of mine," Ron and Hermione headed up towards the girls dormitory. "And you'll need these," she handed Ron a pink bra and panties. She also handed him a pair of strappy closed toed high heels, a pair of white tights, a navy pleated skirt, and a baby blue t- shirt. Ron looked at her funny.  
  
"What?" Ron whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes. "Ron it's not that hard. Here I'll show you." So she showed Ron how to put on a bra. "See? Not hard at all."  
  
Ron continued to get dressed. When she was done she turned to Hermione. "Now how's that?"  
  
"Well it's a little uncomfortable but it's not as bad as I thought it would be."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you, you know have 'feelings' for Harry?" Ron sighed.  
  
"This is so confusing. I mean I didn't before but I think I just might." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I thought so. I think he likes you too."  
  
"I don't think so." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Well let's go it's almost time for dinner."  
  
They headed down the stairs back down to the common room. When they got down there Harry was just staring at Ron with his mouth agape. Good thing Ron noticed before anyone else did. "Harry?"  
  
"Wha? Oh."  
  
"Come on Harry, it's almost time for dinner," Harry nodded and followed them out of the common room.  
  
At dinner there were a lot of guys looking at Ron. Even Draco? That made Ron laugh almost hysterically. Draco was almost drooling. Harry couldn't blame him. Ron sat between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"You know I never got my chess game," whispered Ron in Harry's ear which made him shiver.  
  
"Well then, I'll have to make it up to you" Ron nodded slowly. "Ready to go to Pomphrey?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"I'll meet you later I need to go to the library," said Hermione and she ran off.  
  
Harry and Ron walked to the hospital wing in silence. "Madame Pomphrey?" said Ron.  
  
"Ah yes there you are I have the test results."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Oh well, there's noting wrong with you. Well except you're obviously a girl."  
  
"Yes, what else?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but the effects of that particular mixture are irreversible. There is no way you'll ever be male again I'm sorry." Ron just nodded while Harry jumped for joy inside. "This also means you will menstruate like a female." Ron turned visibly whiter.  
  
"Now it's not that bad. They keep supplies in the girl's bathroom for that. Also I have talked to Dumbledore and all of your things have been moved to the girl's dorm."  
  
"Already? This is moving so fast." Ron sat on one of the nearby beds.  
  
"It's going to be all right," coaxed Harry who pulled Ron into a hug. Ron just hugged back and cried into Harry's shoulder. "Just know I'll always be here for you."  
  
"I know Harry; you're the best friend I've ever had."  
  
"Let's go back to the tower," Ron nodded and Harry helped her up. "You really are a beautiful girl," Ron couldn't help but smile. It was still a little strange. Strangely right though.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you Harry," Harry just smiled.  
  
The next day was a Saturday so they didn't have to worry about school work since they got all their homework done the day before. Harry woke up at about 10. Ron wasn't down yet when Harry went to the common room. Ron finally came down a little before 11. Harry thought she looked amazing.  
  
"Hey there Harry," she said. "Hello Ron," Harry smiled. "Ron I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me by the lake." Ron looked a little surprised at first and then smiled.  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"Alright so, meet you in the entrance hall say half an hour?"  
  
"Sounds great, see you then," Said Ron with a smile.  
  
Harry went down to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello there Mr. Harry potter sir, what can dobby do for you today?" asked dobby the house elf.  
  
"Dobby I was wondering if you could get me a picnic basket lunch for two?"  
  
"Of coarse Harry potter sir, right away." Dobby put in: sandwiches, some chocolate pudding, butter beer, and a few other items. Harry was very happy with the lunch dobby had prepared and was sure Ron would like it also. Dobby also included a blanket.  
  
Harry headed heading towards the entrance hall when he had the displeasure of running into Malfoy. "What's this potter, a little picnic lunch for you and your little girlfriend?"  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy."  
  
"Awe why do we have to be enemies potter?"  
  
"Because Malfoy, you're a bloody pain in my arse."  
  
"Language potter," Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:35.  
  
"Thank you Malfoy for making me late," said Harry before walking passed Malfoy and never looking back. When he go to the entrance hall he saw a very impatient Ron.  
  
"What took you so long Harry?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron but I ran into Malfoy."  
  
"That stupid son of a bitch."  
  
"Come now Ron you're a girl now and ladies don't speak with such vulgar language." Ron just shrugged him off. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "I mean we're already behind enough as it is." Harry laughed.  
  
Down at the lake Harry put the blanket down and they both sat on it.  
  
"So how was it sleeping in the girl's dorm?" asked Harry.  
  
"It was just sleeping. It felt no different from when I slept in the boy's dorm. Lavender Brown was really getting on my nerves though." Ron looked around. "It's beautiful out here." Ron said in almost a whisper.  
  
Harry inched closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and said in her ear, "Not as beautiful as you." They both visibly blushed. Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"I know this should feel weird to me. It felt weird when I woke up with your arms around me yesterday but this doesn't. Somehow it just feels.right."  
  
"I know," whispered Harry. "It's kind of weird now to think that yesterday you were my male best friend, and today you're the girl who makes me feels whole."  
  
"Harry," said Ron. "I think I'm falling in love with you," she whispered. She had a tear running down her face. Harry kissed it away and then pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's okay Ron, everything will be okay," said Harry as they both started to softly cry from the immense joy they had been feeling that day so far. Neither of them were sure how long they sat there just feeling the warmth of being close.  
  
TBC?  
  
AN: Well that was part one I have ideas if I do continue it. That's a pretty big if though. I kind of want to but we'll see. Please review. Tell me if you liked it, couldn't stand it, think there are things that could have made it better. All comments are welcomed. 


End file.
